


I Give You My Heart

by Catheria



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Post-Canon, Relationship Advice, they're just havin a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catheria/pseuds/Catheria
Summary: Adora's, well, the best girlfriend Catra could ask for. Catra just wishes she could return her affections.******Or Glimmer teaches Catra about love languages
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Castaspella/Juliet (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	I Give You My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> My work for the She-Ra fluff bang, hope you enjoy!

Catra loves Adora. Catra loves that she can be happy with Adora and be safe with Adora and… and _kiss_ Adora. Freely. God, how she loves to kiss Adora, her lips soft and tender against Catra’s. Catra’s almost light on her feet these days. With joy and relief and downright giddiness.

She loves Glimmer and Bow, her new friends who she used to hate thanks to a war. She loves Scorpia and Entrapta, who she regrets not appreciating back in the Horde. She loves Netossa and Spinnerella and the rest of the ex-princess alliance, who’ve become somewhat of a family to her. But most of all she loves Adora. If only she could find a way to express it.

When there’s a knock at the door Catra knows it’s Adora almost immediately. There’s nothing special about the knock, it’s just that Glimmer teleports in without warning and everyone else verbally asks if they can come in. Catra lies bored on her and Adora’s bed, small and hard and dull compared to the rest of Bright Moon’s grandeur, but theirs. Rising to her feet, Catra quickly walks to answer the door, melting a little at the sight of Adora regardless of how many months it’s been since they’ve been together.

“Hey, Catra,” Adora chuckles out, moving a tote full of groceries from one arm to the other so she can lean seductively against the doorframe.

“Hey, Adora,” Catra answers leaning forward so their noses are almost touching, her lips tugging into a smirk.

“I got you something!” Adora says with such enthusiasm that Catra can almost hear her smile. Catra feels her chest warm at Adora’s thoughtfulness. She couldn’t ask for a better girlfriend.

Adora, regardless of what she went out to get, returns with something for Catra.

“This reminded me of you!” Adora grins, snatching out a large ball of fluff out of one of the totes.

Adora hands her the soft item, and Catra turns it over to see a pair of ears, a few small limbs and a simple “:3” face sewn into the velvety fabric.

“So, what do you think?” Adora asks, looking smug and leaning against the doorframe again.

“I love it,” Catra answers earnestly, feeling her pupils dilate before continuing, “What is it called?”

“They call it a ‘plush’ or ‘stuffed animal,’ but I prefer plush because it just sounds that much cuter,” Adora giggles, dropping the tote to the ground and wrapping her arms around Catra without hesitation.

And Catra melts into Adora, her strong arms and shoulder length hair engulfing her, but in a good way.

“Does it have a name?” Catra asks, grinning with her voice muffled against Adora’s muscular neck.

“I think the tag read ‘Pubby’ or something, which is pretty cute in my official opinion. You know, as She-Ra and all,” Adora replies before releasing Catra and planting a gentle kiss against her forehead.

“Yes that is ‘pretty cute’ you dork,” Catra smiles, jokingly shoving her away by the cheek.

“God, do either of you two ever stop being the sappiest couple in this entire castle?” Glimmer chimes in from the hallway.

“I don’t know, Juliet and Casta seem to already have that title going for them, making out in the hallways and all,” Catra throws back, blushing as she awkwardly dusts herself off.

“Bow wants to see you, Adora,” Glimmer says apologetically. Knowing Bow, he probably has some sort of board game he wants to show Adora the basics of so she has time to strategically plan out couples game night for Friday.

“Yeah, no problem. But first,” Adora quickly turns back around to fully dip Catra into a kiss to Glimmer’s disgust. The kiss lasts at least a few seconds, or at least long enough that Catra can feel Adora’s smug smile against her lips, before Adora pulls away and returns Catra to her feet.

“Anyway,” Adora giggles, “I have to find Bow.”

Glimmer mimics gagging as Adora strolls through the door to find Bow.

“Oh, as if you and Arrow-Boy aren’t just as gross,” Catra comments, trying to regain her composure.

“Yeah, but at least I can stop blushing after my taller significant other dips me,” Glimmer retorts smugly.

“Hey!” Catra yells in return, rubbing her cheeks in attempt to erase the maroon flush.

“Anyway, you guys really are _that_ couple hmmm?” Glimmer snarks as she walks into the room with her sparkly blue cape flowing behind her.

“Ugh, what couple, Glitter?” Catra presses, hugging “Pubby” close to her chest.

“Oh, the ‘makes out in public and gets each other plushes’ couple, Horde Scum,” Glimmer laughs, selecting a plush lilac seat near the window.

“And?” Catra asks, stroking Pubby’s silky fabric.

“Of course that’s what you would say,” Glimmer chuckles halfway to herself.

Something’s been nagging at Catra’s mind for a while, and now seems like the perfect time to get it out. And Glimmer is the perfect person to talk to about it.

“Glitter, uh… can I talk to you about something?” Catra starts hesitantly, tugging at her shirt’s collar.

“Go on,” Glimmer prompts, folding her arms over her knees and placing her head atop them to give off a pretty strong Bright Moon sleepover “spill” look.

Glimmer had explained to Catra the difference between her and Glimmer’s definition of sleepovers; Catra grew up believing that sleeping in Adora’s arms most nights was normal and not at all a dead give away to her ginormous crush on Adora. Fortunately for Catra, Adora was just as oblivious to Catra’s feelings as Catra was to hers.

Catra takes a deep breath, then continues, “You know how Adora is… a great girlfriend? And she just seems to know exactly what to do and how to act and-”

Glimmer cuts Catra off.

“Yes, I get it. Adora is a total dreamboat and the complete package. Catra _please_ get to the point,” Glimmer says, but there’s no venom there. Just some teasing between some good friends. Catra sighs a grin at Glimmer’s antics.

“I just feel like I haven’t… well… done anything to deserve it. Or at least I don’t know how to repay her back the favor.”

Catra walks over to her bed to take a seat, still hugging Pubby tightly to her chest for a little bit of comfort as well as Adora.

“Ok, so,” Glimmer begins, “I’m going to take a wild guess and say that they didn’t teach you about love languages in the Horde?”

“Definitely not,” Catra chuckles bitterly, crossing her legs on the bed and trying to get a little more comfortable.

“Alright, so the big ones are quality time, acts of service-” Glimmer counts each one off on her fingers “-words of affirmation, physical touch, and…”

“There’s mo-”

“RECEIVING GIFTS! _Can’t_ believe that’s the one I forgot,” Glimmer laughs, continuing before Catra can interrupt, “All you really have to do is figure out which one of those suits you best or what balance of them works best for you.”

Catra immediately starts to think about a grandiose way to combine all five love languages because she wants to make sure Adora knows how much she means to Catra, even if Catra has a hard time showing it.

“I thought your scheming days were over, Ms. Meowmeow?” Glimmer prods, taking note of Catra’s thoughtful expression.

“Ugh, Adora told you about when we gave ourselves last names as kids?”

“You know it,” Glimmer winks, standing up once again with her silky cape shimmering behind her and her eyes sparkling mischievously.

“Hey, Glimmer,” Catra calls one last time before Glimmer walks out of the bedroom, “Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem, Catra.”

* * *

The rest of the day is a blur as Catra plans out the details for tomorrow, which is Friday. Game night.

A jumble of notes is scattered on Catra’s small desk, some connecting one love language to another and others just babbling about how to set the circumstances just right. Catra slips away and back from the Bright Moon market before Adora gets back from her conversation with Bow, grabbing a few things essential to her plan for tomorrow and then stashing them away in her closet.

Catra doesn’t have a hitch in keeping it secret from Adora, even when Adora returns from getting the rundown on game night she manages to get Adora to accept Glimmer telling her to drop all duties tomorrow. Glimmer, of course, parts with a wink.

After Adora calls it a night, Catra slips away to the castle gardens to find Juliet… kissing Casta under the moonlight on one of the benches.

Catra flushes and panics, because if there is anyone she doesn’t want to get on the bad side of it’s Juliet. Catra shakes her head back and forth, desperately scanning for any cover before effortlessly scaling a tree. The only problem is that Catra is tired, and she can feel herself falling asleep as she lounges in its branches. That is, until Juliet knocks the tree with her spear.

And Catra falls.

Her heart thumps in her ears for all but a few seconds and then she’s on her feet again.

“Uhm… Hello General Juliet,” Catra says, trying to sound proper and respectful despite the panic filling her body.

“Hello, Catra. Would you mind telling me what you’re doing in a tree at two in the morning.”

“I wanted to talk to you, actually,” Catra stumbles out, “You see, I have some… business I’d like to reserve the garden for tomorrow...”

The longer Catra goes on the more Juliet’s expression softens with understanding.

“Very well, but please don’t come to the garden in the middle of the night again. Not for any specific reasons though…” Juliet agrees while Catra tries to repress a knowing smirk.

When Catra hops through the window to her bedroom it’s two-thirty and dead silent. She starts to slip beneath the covers and into Adora’s arms only to hear a smug, “And where have you been?”

Catra is too tired to panic and slides against Adora’s chest before saying the first excuse that comes to mind, which happens to be, “Trying to find out if Casta and Juliet are dating.”

“You’ve been talking to Glimmer too much lately,” Adora tiredly laughs before wrapping her strong, sturdy arms gently around Catra.

“Goodnight, Adora.”

“Goodnight, Catra.”

* * *

Catra still makes herself get up before Adora does. She runs to the kitchen to break out the cinnamon bread she’s been saving for a special occasion and heats it up in the oven. Then she runs back to her room to grab what she stashed away last night from the closet. And then to the kitchens and back again just in time for Adora to wake up.

“Catra you are _not_ a morning person, what’s up?” Adora asks in confusion, voice still thick with sleep and her bangs standing on end. But she’s as gorgeous as she’s ever been. At least to Catra.

“I wanted to make this a day for you! So, here’s some homemade and freshly warmed bread I made a day or two ago, and,” Catra pauses for effect, “I got you something!”

“Aww, Catra… I didn’t know you were such a sap,” Adora smirks before asking, “May I?”

“You may.”

Adora takes the plate of warm bread and puts it on the nightstand for the time being. Then she pulls Catra into her lap before rubbing her velvety ears.

“You’re purring.”

“Am not,” Catra tries to defend herself, but her blush gives her away. She likes being touched but… only on her own terms. She thinks she’ll let Adora rub her ears more often.

“Sure. Umm.. not to sound selfish but you did say you got me something, correct?”

“Oh, yeah. Right…” Catra wants to tell Adora that she didn’t, because she doesn’t want to admit to being such a romantic but…

Catra makes herself get up and walk to the pastel rainbow tote bag fresh from the closet and grab out the chocolate and…

“You got me a horse blanket?!” Adora gasps.

“Yeah, it’s ok if you don’t want it I just-” Catra is interrupted by Adora hugging her and swinging her around full circle.

“You absolute dork… you do like me!”

“Yeah. Maybe. Whatever,” Catra blushes with a little embarrassed smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

After Adora finally allows Catra to stand on her two feet again she goes to grab Pubby.

“You really like him, don’t you Catra?” Adora teases Catra, sitting down next to her with her blanket draped over her shoulders like a cape.

“He’s soft and comforting and from you. What more could I ask for Adora?” Catra jokes, only to have Adora wrap her arms around her and lean against her shoulder.

“So you _like_ me like me, hmmm?”

“Shut up!”

* * *

Soon enough it’s noon and part for the second part of Catra’s plan. She takes Adora to the Bright Moon gardens for a picnic, complete with a tacky basket filled with sandwiches and pistachio fluff and popsicles.

Catra even laid out a picnic blanket Glimmer lent her last night.

“Wow, you really went all out,” Adora comments, though this time there’s no tease to it. Catra’s girlfriend is genuinely impressed as she swings their entwined hands back and forth while they walk.

“How did you know I loved the gardens?” Adora asks, and without thinking Catra looks at the few freckles that have appeared on Adora’s nose bridge.

“Lucky guess,” she bashfully lies before kneeling next to the picnic basket and opening it up.

“Oh, hand me a popsicle will you, my delightful girlfriend?” Adora says with such wonky infliction Catra can’t help but laugh.

Catra hands her a cherry popsicle and takes in the sight of her girlfriend; her wheaty hair down for once, though her bangs are still slicked back into somewhat of a poof. She wears a hawaiian shirt with a steep neckline, golden sandals, and a pair of thigh length jean shorts. In the midday lighting Catra could swear that Adora is an angel, which she may as well be.

“Hey, what are you looking at, Catra?” Adora teases, her lips stained red from her popsicle.

“You,” Catra says without hesitating, but not without blushing.

* * *

It’s finally the third and final stage of Catra’s plan at ten at night. Game night is about to start and she puts her hair up in a small hair tie so it isn’t completely in her face as she walks over to her and Adora’s spot. Tonight it’s just them and Glimmer and Bow. Bow finally turns around to unveil his game of the week.

“I call it-” he pauses dramatically “-Reclaim Land Lost to the Horde: the Game!”

“That’s a lengthy title, babe,” Glimmer jokes, patting him on the shoulder.

“Adora knows how to play,” Bow says with a smile wide on his face, “Would you care to explain Ms She-Ra?”

“I would,” Adora answers in a tone just as goofy as Bow’s, turning to Catra before simply stating, “It’s just like Conquer Everything back in the Horde.”

“I remember that!” Catra yells with a little too much enthusiasm, “You and I always made Kyle go bankrupt!”

“So you wanna tell me why you’ve been hitting on me so hard all day, Catra?” Adora asks, a smirk tugging at her lips as she leans her head against her hand.

“This isn’t trivia night, Adora.”

“Catra,” Glimmer cuts in, giving Catra the look.

“Fine,” Catra sighs in defeat, “I wanted to show that I love you. Like. A lot, Adora. I just feel that you do so much stuff for me all the time and I just say thank you. I wanted to be active rather than passive and-”

“Catra.”

“Yeah.”

“I love you. I know that you love me. You _do_ remember the Heart right?”

“Yeah.”

“I know you have trouble expressing your feelings, but it shows in everything you do. The fact that you threw together a whole day’s worth of activities in like, probably three hours, shows that you pay a lot of attention to me and my needs.”

“I guess it does…” Catra trails off into a smile.

“You mind if I-”

“Not at all.”

Adora slowly leans in to kiss Catra, her lips soft as silk against Catra’s. It lasts a second before a strand of her loose hair ends up in Catra’s mouth.

Adora, Glimmer, and Bow all laugh as Catra spits out a strand of Adora’s hair but Catra doesn’t mind. It’s amongst friends.

“Hey, Adora. Do you want to team up against them?” Catra jokes, “It won’t be as bad as when we teamed up against Kyle as a kid.”

“Oh, I am down. But we get the sword piece.”

Glimmer and Bow groan, but Catra’s having the time of her life.

“How much do you wanna be that they’re going to get all of the runestone pieces, Bow?”

Catra and Adora snicker as Bow and Glimmer debate on a piece to use, and Catra couldn’t be happier.


End file.
